


Marked in Time

by Cookienator



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Multi, Potter Twins, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-03-09 12:12:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13481238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cookienator/pseuds/Cookienator
Summary: The ones with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approach… born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies... and the Dark Lord will mark one as his equal while the other will be lost in time, but only together will they be able to prevent the Dark Lord’s reign... the ones with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies....





	1. Prolog

**Author's Note:**

> Obviously I don't own the Harry Potter Universe.  
> Some part of the prolog is taken from the books and changed to fit my plot.  
> As I am not a native speaker there will be mistakes in the text. If you find something, please leave a comment so I can correct it, I can't improve myself if I don't know my mistakes.  
> This will be my first longer story, the basic story line is already in my head. But I would like your opinions, does this prolog peak your curiosity or do you dislike the general idea?  
> I am thankful for everyone who takes the time to comment.

_\- The ones with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approach… born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies... and the Dark Lord will mark one as his equal while the other will be lost in time, but only together will they be able to prevent the Dark Lord’s reign... the ones with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies.... –_  


October 31st,1981  
Lord Voldemort stand before Lily “Stand aside, silly girl … stand aside, now …”  
“Not my babies, please no, take me, kill me instead -” she was shielding the cot in which she had placed Harry and Jasmin with her body.  
“This is my last warning - “  
“Not my babies! Please … have mercy … have mercy … Not my babies! Not my babies! Please – I’ll do anything – “  
“Stand aside – stand aside, girl –“  
Lily refused to leave her children, the green light struck her in the chest. Voldemort stepped over her body closer to the two children in the cot.  
“Avada Kedavra.”  
A golden sheen surrounded the twins, magic was swirling in the air. The spell rebounded to the caster, ripping him from his body. The golden barrier vanished and the magic in the air was settling down. Harry was crying, blood was dripping from a lightning bold shaped cut in his forehead. He was alone, the place where Jasmin sat seconds before was still warm, she was nowhere to be found.  


November 1st,1971  
The little girl was standing at a crossroad in the middle of London, it was a cold morning, rain and snow took turns, only dressed in a romper suit looking lost and abandoned. Suddenly a door opened behind her, an elderly couple walked out of the house.  
“Well hello sweetheart, are you alone? Where are mommy and daddy?”  


January 15th,1982  
_Dear Potions Master Snape_  
_My wife and I are desperate, our daughter, Reena, is suffering since several months from an illness. The healers identified it as Mullbert’s disease, an autoimmune disease, her body is rejecting her own magic. As it is such a rare illness it is fortunate that a cure exists, unfortunately this potion seems to be exceptionally difficult to brew. We already contacted every notable potions master, all of them declined due to the severity of the potion. I recently came across an article proclaiming you as the youngest potions master in history. You are Reena’s last chance of recovery, she grows weaker from day to day, the healers only give her another month. We are currently resident in London and would of course provide you with accommodation and cover all of your expenses. As our daughter is treated at St. Mungo’s, the laboratories are at your disposal. Should you accept, your work would be remunerated accordingly._  
_I appeal to you, please think about it. Time is of the essence._  
_Sincerely_  
_Norbert Michelson_  


Severus Snape studied the letter in his hand, frowning. While Albus spoke for him in front of the court, most people still saw him as a Death Eater. If they were willing to trust him with the live of their daughter they were indeed desperate. Determined he left his chambers and climbed the stairs to the Headmasters office.  


“Come in Severus.” He hadn’t even knocked yet, it annoyed him to no end that he still hadn’t figured out how Albus did that.  
“What can I do for you my boy? May I offer you tea or a Lemon Drop?” With twinkling eyes Albus gestured him to sit down.  
“No thank you, headmaster. I received this letter today, with your permission I would like to try to help. I have read about the potion, it may be difficult but it takes only a week to brew. I could assign essays and research projects to the students.” He handed the letter to Dumbledore. The twinkling dimed while reading.  
“Oh my, Severus of course you have my permission. Should it take longer than a week I will personally fill in for you. I am most confident in your abilities, but don’t rush it, take all the time you need.”  
“Thank you, Albus. I will depart immediately.” With billowing robes Severus Snape left the office.


	2. St. Mungo's

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I already said I don't own Harry Potter and I would be really happy if you could give me some kind of feedback. I hope you like the new chapter, have fun.

The second floor of St. Mungo’s Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries was as bleak as any other hospital, magical or not. Norbert and Andrea Michelson were sitting in at the end of the corridor, drinking weak tea from paper cups. They looked up when a dark clad figure stepped to their table.  


“Master Snape! We are incredibly grateful that you agreed to meet us.” Mr. Michelson stood up to shake Severus’ hand.  
“I am happy to help, but I can’t promise you success it is, as I am sure the other potions master you contacted told you, an incredibly difficult potion.”  
“We understand, but this is the first time since the illness started that Reena has a chance.” Mrs. Michelson said, smiling weakly.  
“When did it start?”  
“We weren’t there, she attends Uagadou during the school year. We were contacted at the beginning of November. Her friends had tried to wake her the day after Halloween without success, they contacted the school nurse. We were informed a day later when the nurse was unable to find the reason for her illness and wanted our consent to send her to a hospital. They needed two weeks to figure out that she has Mullbert’s. She has since been in St. Mungo’s, as the last case has been treated here several years ago.”  
“Has she woken up since the beginning of the disease?”  
“Just a handful of times and when she is mostly confused. The last two times she didn’t recognize us, she wasn’t even talking, just staring at the ceiling.”  
“Are there other symptoms? As far as I understood the disease manifests in every patient differently. The cure has to be adapted as closely as possible to the individual situation.”  
“She is running a very high fever, no potion they tried helped. The healers are using ice baths and other muggle methods to keep her temperature down. Healer Marquart gave us a list of all the symptoms they observed for you, there is also his floo address should you need to contact him.”  


The list wasn’t long beside the sleepiness and the fever she suffered from short seizures, that her parents fortunately had not witnessed yet, and bouts of accidental magic. With so few symptoms he would have to adjust the basic cure just slightly, it would make the whole process easier.  


Having read the list Severus looked up to the Michelson’s. “Does she have any allergies?”  
“No, nothing that we know of.” Her father answered.  
“Are there any illnesses in the family that I should know?”  
Hesitantly Mr. and Mrs. Michelson looked at each other.  
“We don’t know.” Mrs. Michelson said. “You see, we adopted Reena ten years ago.”  
“And there is no information on her birth parents?”  
“No, we found her on a street in the middle of London, it was early morning the day after Halloween. Barely over a year old, the poor thing was frozen and didn’t talk. We contacted the authorities, but they were unable to find out where she came from. Her parents didn’t seem to miss her. In the end everybody agreed that her parents had to be muggles who were scared by her magic. We took her in, whatever happened to her, it took her almost a year until she felt comfortable enough to start talking again.”  
“Very well, I will start brewing the cure. I must warn you without these additional information it might not be as effective as hoped. There are cases in which the patient was cured from the disease but some symptoms remained in lesser form. But I am unable to make any prognosis, you should ask your healer, I am sure he will know more about that.”

******* 

The next two weeks Severus spend in total isolation in the laboratories in the basement of St. Mungo’s. To describe the potion as tricky was quite an understatement. In the whole time as an apprentice Severus didn’t blew up as many cauldrons as in the two weeks working on the cure. Fifteen tries and several sleepless nights later he held a single vial in his hand. The liquid was dark red and thickly, it looked like blood and he knew that it also smelled that way. A bit disconcerting considering he didn’t even added dragon or salamander blood. He was sure he did it right, he potion was too unstable when brewed wrong to be filled into a vial.  


He had handed the potion to Healer Marquart and was now following him to the patient room where the Michelsons were waiting. Reena looked tiny, while potions would give her enough nutrients to prevent her body from shutting down, it was clear to see that a person couldn’t live from potions only. Her reddish-brown hair seemed almost colourless, her sin was waxen and you could almost count the bones in her hands. It was obvious that she didn’t have much time left. Her parents looked up upon the entry of the two men.  


“Is this it?” Mr. Michelson pointed at the vial in Marquarts hand.  
“Yes. I will give her the full dosage now; the effect will not be immediately but most likely over the next week. Master Snape has agreed to brew any other potion needed to help Reena recover.” He poured the potion down her throat and stepped back.


	3. Waking up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the kudos! I'm really sorry that I took so long updating the next chapters will come more frequently.

_She could hear voices, a man and a woman, they were yelling. She couldn’t make out the words, it was, like she was under water. Everything was black,_ _suddenly a green flash and gold glow, a baby was crying._  


Slowly she opened her eyes, bright daylight stung her eyes. Her parents were sitting beside her bed, they were talking to a tall man, clad in the traditional black robes of Potion Masters. They hadn’t notice her yet, was she still at the hospital?  
“What happened?” Her voice was rough from lack of use.  
“Oh sweetheart! We were so worried.” Her mother was close to tears. “You are at St. Mungo’s, but you will be fine, Master Snape brewed the cure for you.”  
Master Snape stood up. “I will get the Healer, it is so good to see you awake.” He hurriedly left the room.  
“Everything is going to be fine now.” Her Mom said, clinging to her hand.

 

“There are some irregularities in your magical core.” Healer Marquart looked up from the scans he just run minutes ago.  
“What does that mean? I thought the cure would heal me?”  
“Sometimes symptoms remain after the actual disease is healed, you had seizures and spurts of accidental magic. We will have to keep you under observation, to see if the symptoms return. Hopefully we will be able to reduce the effects with potions.”  
“How long will that take? I want to go home.”  
“I’m sorry Reena, you will have to stay here for the next four weeks. I will tell you parents the results. Try to sleep a bit, your body is still recovering.”

 

“Where are your parents?”  
“In the cafe, they finally trust me enough not to have a relapse to leave me alone for an hour.”  
“Well, you were quite close to death, I think most parents wouldn't act any different.”  
“I know, but it doesn’t make it less annoying. Do you have the new potions?”  
“Yes, they are against the seizures, but we might have to adjust them further.”  
“Thank you again, for everything.”  
“I just did what everyone would have done.”  
“No, you didn't. You did what anyone else refused to do. I wasn't sleeping, not really. I could hear everything around me, at the beginning it was all clear the more time past the more difficult it became to understand what was going on but I remember my parents crying. I remember them talking about the cure, unable to find someone to brew it. Until they found you. You saved me.”  
Severus stared at her, yes, he saved her. He hadn't been able to save his best friend, but he saved Reena. She now had her whole life before her, because of him. Maybe he was able to do something good.  
“Are you OK?” She took his hand in hers and squeezed it.  
“Yes, I am glad you feel better.” Squeezing her hand back his lips turned up in a small smile.  
He was answered with sparkling eyes and the biggest smile ever directed at him, not even Lily hat looked at him like that when they were still best friends. Maybe it was time to stop comparing people to Lily, he had after all tried everything to save her and to make up for calling her that name. And it was her that refused all contact with him. Was someone unable to forgive really as perfect as he always believed?


End file.
